<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deception by angelwings7567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575269">Deception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings7567/pseuds/angelwings7567'>angelwings7567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Clones, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings7567/pseuds/angelwings7567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squadmates Cody, Bly, Wolffe and Ponds are enjoying their time with their favourite vod'ika Rex, when a problem occurs: Ponds has a crush on Fox...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010|Fox/CC-6454|Ponds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody, Bly and Wolffe watched as Ponds chased Rex down the corridor towards the mess. Every so often Rex would turn and try and fight off Ponds while they waited for the others to catch up.</p>
<p>“Sometimes it’s hard to tell who’s older.” Wolffe observed as Ponds pounced on Rex, knocking him to the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey! Rex is tiny!”</p>
<p>“Well I’m definitely smarter than you.”</p>
<p>“Well then why am I a commander?”</p>
<p>“It’s only because I’m a year younger.”</p>
<p>“Cody, can you keep your CT in line? He’s insulting me again.”</p>
<p>“Well maybe if you didn’t chase him it might help.” Cody rolled his eyes and helped Rex off the floor. Rex hid behind Cody and promptly stuck his tongue out at Ponds, who of course retaliated. Cody often wondered how so many people treated clones as if they were all the same. Every one had a distinct personality, like Wolffe’s sarcasm, or Ponds’ excitement, or how they all came together to look out for Rex. (He would always be a baby in their eyes.)</p>
<p>Ponds turned round to see Fox coming down the corridor towards them, so he bounded over to greet him. Fox darted forwards and Ponds found himself pinned to the wall with Fox’s arm across his neck.</p>
<p>“Hello, Vod.” Fox growled in Ponds’ ear, “Don’t make me have to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Ponds grinned.</p>
<p>“That would be threatening, if I wasn’t faster than you” he retorted, kicking Fox’s shin and spinning round, so that Fox was now against the wall. By this time, the others had now caught up, and were glaring at Fox. If they had expected this to have any effect on Fox, they were disappointed. Cody gave up, and signalled for the others to keep walking, calling after Ponds as he went. Wolffe gave Fox what he probably thought was an intimidating stare as he passed, but in reality, it had about the same effect as a tooka had on a rancor. Ponds glanced back at Fox, and smirked.</p>
<p>“See you around!” He said, before pushing off the wall and following after the others. However, if anyone was looking at Ponds, they would have seen him kiss Fox hurriedly before he did this. Unfortunately, no one was looking, which would lead to considerable problems later.</p>
<p>“Why does Fox have to do that?” Bly asked, evidently quite annoyed.</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“Come on Ponds, you know...that.  Be rude all the time.”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t really being rude, that’s just what we do, he doesn’t mean any of it. He’s actually sweet once you get to know him!”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you actually like him?!”</p>
<p>“Ooh, does Ponds have a crush on Fox??” Rex teased.</p>
<p>“What if I do?”  Four stunned faces turned to look at him. Ponds looked away. Everyone mistakenly thought this was because he was embarrassed. It was actually because he was struggling not to laugh.</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Wolffe finally managed to blurt out. “You can’t be serious!”</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>[Squad group chat]</p>
<p>Blynded:  How’d it go guys?</p>
<p>Kote:  Terrible.</p>
<p>Rexter:  Oh no... what happened?</p>
<p>Woof:  We found him, and we asked him to stay away from Ponds, and he just looked insulted.</p>
<p>Blynded:  I wonder why</p>
<p>Kote:  Yeah, so then he asked why, so we said we didn’t want him to hurt Ponds, and he just laughed.</p>
<p>Blynded:  That’s not really a good sign...</p>
<p>Kote:  He didn’t seem to know that Ponds liked him though, so that’s something.  Although he was grinning the whole time.</p>
<p>Woof:  How does Ponds like that guy??</p>
<p>Blynded:  I have no idea... how would it even work?!</p>
<p>Woof:  Ponds is always happy, and just...Ponds</p>
<p>Woof:  And Fox is always grumpy, and rude, and basically a bastard.</p>
<p>Rexter:  You’re forgetting that you call Ponds a bastard at least five times a day.</p>
<p>Kote:  He has got a point...</p>
<p>Blynded:  But what are we going to do?</p>
<p>Rexter:  Do we have to do anything? Can’t Ponds figure it out on his own?</p>
<p>Kote:  We can’t let him get hurt. We’re Vode, we have to look out for each other.</p>
<p>Woof:  Well if Fox won’t stay away, we’ll just have to make Ponds want to stay away.</p>
<p>Blynded:  How do we do that?</p>
<p>Woof:  He’s got to see for himself what Fox is really like.</p>
<p>Blynded:  Maybe if we keep them in a room together, they’ll talk for a while and Ponds will get fed up with him being rude?</p>
<p>Woof:  That is actually stupid idea</p>
<p>Kote:  But it’s the only one we have, so it’s got to be worth a shot</p>
<p>Rexter:  I still don’t think this is a good idea...</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Cody, Rex, Bly and Wolffe sat waiting in the security room, everything was in place for their plan; from here they could see the live feed from any security camera. The one they were looking at showed a storage room with small crates lining the edges, and a dimly-lit space in the centre. Ponds entered the room, and looked surprised when there was no one there. He had received an ‘urgent message’ requesting him in a meeting happening in that room. Fox entered a few minutes later, having received the same message. The door snapped shut behind him. They could just hear the audio from the room:</p>
<p>“Ponds. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I got a message to come here, I have absolutely no clue why!”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s no one else here, so I’m going. Comm me if we actually do have to be here.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>He stalked over to the door, only to find it didn’t automatically open. He jabbed the button a few times. Still nothing happened. Ponds came and gently pressed the button, and nothing happened. Fox frowned at Ponds, as if this was somehow his fault. Bly thought he would die of laughter as he watched the two of them desperately push the button and glare at the door, and then exchange confused glances. Rex and Wolffe were in similar states, but Cody was at least trying to pretend he wasn’t. (Although he wasn’t very successful, but bonus points for trying.)</p>
<p>Finally, Fox decided to comm maintenance. Or so he thought.</p>
<p>In the security room, Cody’s comm went off. They all made an effort to stop laughing, with minimal success. Cody put on a slightly higher voice than normal;</p>
<p>“How can I help you, sir?”</p>
<p>“Me and Commander Ponds are stuck inside room 126. The door’s jammed.” This set off Bly again, so Wolffe tried putting his hand over Bly’s mouth, which only made him laugh harder.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that, I’ll send a crew down as soon as possible. I’m afraid it might be a while though.”</p>
<p>Fox rolled his eyes theatrically, “Fine, but make it quick.”  Bly had fallen off his chair, and silent tears were streaming down his face.</p>
<p>Fox sighed, and turned back to Ponds, “Well, we’re stuck here.”</p>
<p>“Yay.”</p>
<p>“What?...”</p>
<p>“I was being enthusiastic”</p>
<p>“Please stop.”</p>
<p>Fox walked over and sat on one of the crates. Ponds sat on the floor. He wasn’t quite sure why.</p>
<p>“How’s senate life?”</p>
<p>“Awful. There’s so much paperwork! Like, actual paper! Who uses PAPER?”</p>
<p>“Wait, you actually have to use paper? That’s tragic!”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Is that why your hair’s going grey?” Ponds said, innocently. Well, it might have been innocently. He was trying. Regrettably, it wasn’t working; Fox’s face could have killed a zillo beast. Ponds was already running, but not quite fast enough, when Fox kicked his legs from under him, causing Ponds to fall flat on his face. He rolled away from Fox, who was already launching himself onto Ponds.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s what I thought would happen”, Wolffe remarked, “I’m surprised it took them that long.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Rex added, “but I don’t think it’s having the desired effect on Ponds.”</p>
<p>They all looked back to the screen, where Ponds was laying on the floor, with Fox’s arm across his chest, and knee over his stomach, their noses almost touching.</p>
<p>“Still think my hair is grey?” Fox practically purred, danger glinting in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Probably just a trick of the light.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.”  Fox bent down to whisper something in Ponds’ ear. The sound was too quiet for the audio recorder to pick up, and Wolffe looked at his brothers with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Was that supposed to happen?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so...” On the screen, Ponds was blushing.</p>
<p>Rex beamed. “I told you this wouldn’t end well.”  Luckily for him, the other three were too distracted to react.  Ponds regained his breath, and swiftly flipped them both over, and used Fox’s chest to push himself up, causing Fox to cough. Fox took Ponds’ extended hand and stood up, then regarded the room before going to sit back on the crates, pulling out a cup of caf.</p>
<p>“You brought caf?!” Ponds squeaked and bounced over to sit next to Fox, before quickly stealing his cup and taking a sip. Ponds then pulled a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out.</p>
<p>“It’s so bitter!”</p>
<p>“Vod, it has two spoons of sugar in...”</p>
<p>“Only two?”</p>
<p>The security room was deathly silent as they watched Fox pull out five packets of sugar and empty them into the cup, before handing it back to Ponds.</p>
<p>“Guys...” Wolffe started, “since when is Fox nice?”</p>
<p>Bly looked like he might faint, “He brought extra sugar just for Ponds…”</p>
<p>Cody groaned. “Oh no... I think we might have missed something.”</p>
<p>His suspicions were confirmed immediately. Ponds very purposefully put the cup down (apparently it tasted a lot better now), and looked straight at the security camera before leaning closer to Fox, putting his hands in Fox’s hair and gently kissing him. Fox kissed him back without a second of hesitation.</p>
<p>Cody looked at Wolffe. Wolffe looked at Cody. They both looked at Bly. The silence in the room was broken by a beep from Cody’s comm. Looking dazed, Cody answered it. Rex looked tremendously proud.</p>
<p>“You lot are absolute idiots!” Ponds declared.</p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>“I second that.” Fox chimed in.</p>
<p>“Are you guys together??” Cody, Wolffe and Bly cried, at the same time. Rex just looked smug.</p>
<p>“Guys... we’ve been dating for three years.”</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Rex announced.</p>
<p>"You absolute arseholes!" Wolffe exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" both Ponds and Fox replied.</p>
<p>"You knew all along, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p>"Bastards." Wolffe stated. "This all makes sense now!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad," Ponds replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Can you let us out now?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! </p>
<p>Feedback and criticism welcome! If you see any mistakes, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>